Len The Vocaloid
by hypoclam
Summary: A spoof of Charlie The Unicorn. Poor poor Len charlie , he is dragged around on crazy adventures by Miku pink unicorn  and Rin purple Unicorn
1. Len and Orange Mountain

**Its a spoof of Charlie The Unicorn. TEEHEE :D poor poor Len. This was Candy Mountain, but now its Orange Mountain, as in the fruit, not the color.**

**Proofreading help and story idea from- .net/u/2468240/ I reccomjend her storys. They kick ass :3**

* * *

"Hey Len!" Rin and Miku ran into his bedroom, pouncing on his bed and waking him abruptly from his sleep.

"Hey Len! Wake up!"

"Wake up Sleepy head!" Rin yelled

"Yeah Len, Wake up!" Miku squealed.

"Oh god, you two" moaned Len. "This better be pretty freakin' important. Is the bathroom on fire?"

" No silly" Miku giggled " We found a map."

"We found a map Len," Rin squealed. "To Orange Mountain!"

"To Orange Mountain Len"

"Come with us Len!"

"Yeah come with us Len!"

"It'll be an adventure Len"

"Yeah! An adventure!"

"Uh huh, Orange Mountain, right. I'll just be going back to sleep now." Len placed his head down on his pillow and attempted to shove Rin off his bed.

Rin got up and started jumping on him. "C'mon, Its Orange Mountain!"

"Yeah Orange Mountain!"

"Think of how fun it would be!"

"It's a land of oranges, joy and joyness!"

"You have to come with us!"

"Yeah, you have to come!"

"To Orange Mountain Len"

"Orange Mountain!"

"Rin! Stop jumping on me!" Len yelled.

"Its Orange Mountain Len, you have to come with us!"

"FINE!" Len yelled "I'll go with you to Orange Mountain, just stop jumping on me."

* * *

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalala" Miku and Rin sang joyfully "Lalalalalalalala" They were leading Len through a forest.

"Stop singing." Len growled.

"This is our first stop Len!"

"Oh god what is that?" Len stared at a giant lizard blocking their path.

"Look Len! Its a liopleurodon!"

"A magical liopleurodon Len"

"It's going to show us how to get to Orange Mountain!"

"Er.. okay. You do know there is no actual orange mountain, right?"

"SHUN THE NON BELIVER!" Rin yelled. "SHUUUUNN!"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN" Miku bellowed.

"Uh huh."

The magical liopleurodon started making gargling sounds.

"It has spoken!" Miku yelled.

"It has told us the way!" Rin said excitedly.

"It just made some weird sounds!" Len groaned.

* * *

"Its just on the other side of this bridge Len!" Rin was excited, they were standing in front of a large suspension bridge over a large chasm.

"This Magical Bridge of hope and wondeeer" Miku chuckled.

"I'm not crossing that. My feet will get covered in splinters." Len stared down at his clothes, he was still in his pajamas.

"Leen, Leeen, Leeeeeeeeeeeen, Leeen!"

"I"M RIGHT HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"We're on a bridge Len!" Rin beamed at Len, he sighed.

* * *

"Look Len! Were here!" Rin exclaimed.

"Holy Crap." Len glanced up unimpressed. "There actually is an Orange Mountain."

"Orange Mountain, Orange Mountain." Miku sang. "Fill me with hope and wonder!"

"Go inside The Orange Mountain Cave. There's magical wonders inside! Magical wonders Len!" Miku grabbed lens arm.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stay outside." Len said, walking away.

Rin grabbed his other arm. "You have to enter the Orange Mountain Orange cave!"

"Yeah Len go inside the cave! Magical wonders are to behold when you enter!"

"Yeah, But I still think I'll stay out here." Len started walking away again.

Two people walked out of the Orange Mountain Cave. One of them was a girl with short brown hair and sidebangs, The other was a man with short blue hair. They started singing.

"Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up  
Then just head right on up to the Orange Mountain cave  
When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land  
Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land  
They've got mandarin and valencia and orange things  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day  
Its impossible to wear a frown in orange town  
Its the mecca of love the Orange cave  
They've got Persians and Cleopatra with little hats  
Kishu, Seville, its a wonderland of oranges  
Buy the orange train to town and hear the orange band  
orange bells, its a treat, as they march across the land  
orange ribbon stream across the sky and to the ground  
Turn around, it astounds, its a dancing orange treat  
In the Orange Cave imagination runs so free  
So now Len please will you go into the cave?"Then

Then they blew up.

"Uh huh." Len sighed. "Fine, I'll go in the friggn' orange cave. This better be good."

"Goodbye Len." Rin waved.

" Yeah goodbye Len," Miku joined her.

"What?" A door slid over the mouth of the Orange Mountain Cave. Everything went dark.

"Hey" Yelled Len "Whats going on? Hello!" He heard a sound "Who is that?"

Someone hit Len on the back of his head. He blacked out.

* * *

Len woke up. "Oh god, what happened?" he groggily stated, then looked down at himself, there was a stitched up cut on his stomach.

"AWW, THEY TOOK MY FRIGGN KIDNEY!"

* * *

**... Just so you knoiw I acctually did research and changed the lyrics of the Candy Mountain. Mandarin, Valencia, Persian, Cleopatera, Kishu and Seville are acctually types of oranges. I think, I did like ten min. of research, so If it isn't accurate then blarg. atleast I changed it.**

**Also I would like to say that next up[ is the Banana King. It will seem like Len is jacked up on every drug out there. If you have seen Charlie and The Banana King, you will know what I mean. If you haven't seen it, I highly recomend all Charlie the Unicorn Videos.**


	2. Len and The Banana King

**Ahhh, in which Len see's things normally only druggies see thanks to Rin and Miku. Seriously, Len, get new friends. The one's you have stole your kidney!**

* * *

Len lay on his stomach on his bed. He stared blankly at the screen as people walked around and talked on it.

"Glub Glub" Rin warbled.

"Glub Glub" Miku joined.

Miku and Rin floated down from the ceiling.

"Glub Glub."

"Glub Glub."

"Look over there!" Rin squealed, "It's a coral reef!"

"Oh look, it's you guys" Len said unenthusiastically.

"Glub Glub"

"And you're floating" Len sighed.

"We're scuba diving Len!" Rin squealed.

"We're exploring the depths of the ocean blue!" Miku smiled.

"OH NO! Here comes a school of poisonous fugu fish!"

"NOOO fugu!"

"Yeah, you gotta watch out for those. So, uh, go away, I'm watching T.V." Len glared at them.

Suddenly a giant light came from Lens back, it made groaning sounds.

"The vortex is open!" Rin said delightedly.

"Oh god, okay, what is this?" Len stared at the light coming from his back.

"Len! We're being pulled into the vortex!"

"Swim away fugu fish, swim away!"

"Oh now you guys are freaking me out, turn this thing off." Len glanced between Miku and Rin, They were being pulled towards the light.

"There's no stopping the vortex Len!" Rin cheered, growing closer and closer to the light.

"FUGUUUUU" Miku called as they were pulled into the vortex.

"Guys?" Len asked

"Guys?"

"Or girls, we're kinda robots so I guess I'm not really sure what you REALLY are."

Suddenly the light came back and Rin burst her head out of Len's back.

"Len, Len I have the amulet!" Rin babbled, waving her hand which held a strange golden amulet with a purple stone in the centre.

"What amulet? What's going on?" Len cried.

"The amulet Len, the magical amulet! Sparkle sparkle!"

Miku came up from behind Rin "Sp-sparkle" She disappeared again.

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Len was starting to panic.

"The AMULEEETT AAAHHHHH" Rin disappeared again, along with the light.

Len sat staring at his back for a couple seconds then a blinding flash of light came from him and Miku and Rin were thrown from the vortex.

"We did it!" Rin now had the amulet around her neck.

"We got the amulet!" Miku said happily.

"Greeaat, now go away! I'm tired of all the horrible things that happen when you're around!" Len motioned for them to go away.

"No Len"

"Nooo" Suddenly Miku and Rin to be enormous and then suddenly returned to average size.

"We have to take the amulet to the Banana King!"

"Well then hand it over."

"No Len," Miku slapped his hand. "Not you."

"I'M NOT THE BANANA KING?"

"Nope."

"If we don't get the amulet to the banana king the vortex will open and let out 1000 years of darkneeess." Rin did jazz hands.

"NOOOO DARKNESS"

The light came back, this time giant tentacles came from Len's back.

"Time to visit the Banana King!" Len yelled.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" Rin sang.

"Yaaaaay darkness!" Miku joined in. Len stared at her.

* * *

Miku and Rin were leading Len through a forest again.

"Blolololo" Rin said.

"Blololo" Miku Replied.

"Blolo"

"Blolololo"

"What are you two doing?" Len sighed.

"Blololo"

"Blolo"

"Blololo..." Rin was interrupted by Len.

"Stop that." It was quiet for a little while.

"Blolo" Rin broke the silence.

"Oh, Look at that." Len said. There was a giant Z in the middle of the path.

"Zeeee!" Miku and Rin both chimed.

Miku and Rin commenced to speak Spanish, the Z responded by blinking flashing lights and making beeping sounds. Miku and Rin laughed.

"What?" Len stared at them, how did they know Spanish? How was the Z responding? What am I on? Len thought madly.

Miku and Rin Continued to speak Mexican. The Z flashed red then fired a red laser between Len and Rin.

"What did you two do!" Len yelled.

"ZEEEEEEEE" Miku and Rin yelled. The Z blinked some more and turned red, making an annoying buzzing sound. Miku and Rin laughed and walked by it.

"Keep walking Len, keep walking." Len told himself.

* * *

They approached a giant shoe.

"Hop on board the train Len!" Rin pointed to it.

"It's going to take us to the Banana King!" Miku said.

"I don't see any train! All I see is the giant sneaker." Len shook his head.

"It's the choo-choo shoe Len!"

"The choo-choo shoe!"

"Hurry Len! Its about to leave!"

Rin and Miku climbed in the shoe. "Chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga, shoe shoe!" Miku and Rin chimed. "chugga chugga chugga chugga shoe shoe!"

"Damn, I forgot my boarding pass, I'll just walk." Len said unenthusiastically.

* * *

"We're here Len!" Rin sang as they approached a big temple with a banana on it.

"The temple of the banana king!"

"Great! Let's leave the amulet and go home."

A creepy lizard with a santa hat, beard and caked on lipstick and blush rose out of the grass. Rin and Miku didn't do anything.

"Who is that?" Len asked. "No, no really, you guys see it right?" Miku and Rin were silent. "I've got to be honest, I'm getting kind of creeped out here. Somebody say something." The thing started singing, a man with blue hair and a brunette woman dresses as bananas came from the temple.

"Len, you look quite down  
With your big fat eyes  
And your big fat frown  
The world doesn't have to be so gray  
Len when your life's a mess  
When your feeling blue always in distress  
I know what can wash that sad away  
All you have to do is

Put a banana in your ear"  
"A banana in my ear?"  
"Put a ripe banana  
Right into your favorite ear"  
It's true  
"Says who?"  
"So true  
Once it's in your gloom will disappear  
The bad in the world is hard to hear  
When in your ear a banana cheers  
So go and put a banana in your ear"

"Put a banana in your ear"  
"I'd rather keep my ear clear"  
"You'll never be happy if you live your life in fear  
It's true"  
"Says you"  
"So true  
And it's in the skies are right and clear  
Oh every day of every year  
There's sunshine bright on this big blue sphere  
So go and put a banana in your ear"

The lizard thing flared up and burned away.

"Of course, he bursts into flames." Len sighed.

"Go forth Magic amulet, return to the banana king." Rin held up the amulet. The amulet broke free of the chain holding it and flew to float above the temple. A light came from it and shone on Len.

"Len! You're the banana king." Rin said enthusiastically.

"What?" Len exclaimed, "But you said I wasn't the banana king?" He started floating towards the amulet. A banana jumped up and sat on Len.

"You're the banana king Len."

"You said I WASN'T the banana king! It doesn't make sense!"

"But you ARE the banana king!" Rin yelled at Len.

A bunch of bananas floated towards Len and chanted, "Banana banana banana banana..." A crown floated down from the sky and landed on Lens head.

"I AM the banana king!" Len gasped.

"You ARE the banana king!" A banana chanted.

"WOOHOO I'm the banana king!" Len yelled, looking down to where Rin and mike had been standing he realized they weren't there anymore, "Hey where'd you go? Guys? Hello? GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" The light shining at Len flickered and went out, Len fell to the ground. "AAAGH, okay that's a sprain."

* * *

Solemnly Len walked back through the forest and went home. When he got home his room was empty.

"Awe, you gotta be- They robbed me!" He groaned. The vortex opened on his back and Miku poked her head out. "What do you want?"

Miku paused. "blololo." she disappeared again. Len was left standing alone, in his empty room.

* * *

**Ahahah... poor Len, he is so abused. first they steal his organs, then they steal his furniture! ):D what next?**


	3. Len in the Ocean Blue

**Weeelll, don't worry, Len is as high in this one if not higher than the last one XD... Miku and Rin have mad skillage. thats all I have to say.**

* * *

"Leeeen" A faint voice chimed. Len looked up from his picnic; he was in the middle of eating a banana sandwich.

"Hello? Is someone there?" he asked.

"Leeeen" The voice chimed again, a bit louder this time.

"What? What do you want?" No one answered, so he sighed and went back to eating.

Suddenly there was a great flash of light and Rin and Miku appeared decked out in futuristic outfits yelling "LEN!"

"AHH! Oh, give me heat attach, that's fine." He growled.

"We're from the future Len!" Rin sang.

"Oh I bet." Len sighed.

"The world is in peril!" Miku said enthusiastically.

"All that's good has been consumed by evil!" Rin's eyes started to glow.

"The end is nigh! NIIIGH!" Miku and Rin's shapes shivered for a moment, a glowing purple cloud formed around them. They appeared large, then small, there seemed to be several of them, then only one. All of the big and little ones of them seemed to float in and out of the cloud. Then, with another flash of light they were normal.

"Yep, so that was the scariest thing I've ever seen." Len said.

"Come with us to the future!" Rin threw her arms in the air trying to be dramatic.

"We need your help to finish our snowman!" Miku added.

"Snowman? What're you going on about?" Len asked.

"There's no time to explain!" Miku gasped.

"Hurry! Grab onto our tongues!" Rin yelped.

"How do I-"

"Bleeeeh." Miku and Rin opened their mouths and their tongues flew out like a frog, wrapping themselves around Len.

"Aaaahhowww, that is so gross." Len yowled.

Another flash of dramatic light came and swallowed up Rin Miku and Len.

They reappeared, in a forest that looked almost identical to the one they had just been in. Miku and Rin no longer had their futuristic outfits.

"We're here!" Miku gleamed.

"In the future!" Rin sang and blew on a blowout.

"This looks exactly the same!" Len said exasperated.

"Shhh." Miku hushed.

"You'll wake the Uumoo." Rin whispered.

"Uumoo?"

"We got to get to the river."

"And we got to be sneaky! Len," Rin's feet started lifting off the ground, Miku's followed. Their legs swung like pieces of thread in wind. "Sneaky."

"Yeah there's no way I can do that with my legs." Len growled.

"Oh no listen!"

"The Uumoo has awoken, RUUUN!" Rin and Miku's feet were now safely on the ground and they were running past Len towards a river.

"What're you? I don't hear anything..." Len asked.

"Hurry! Look out for the yamm yamms."

"They're eeeverywhere!" Rin's eyes darted around.

"Okay, what am I missing here?"

"Knarslobs coming in from above!"

"Evasive maneuvers. Neh, Nyyeeh." Rin's feet lifted off the ground so she was now running a few feet above the ground.

"Len! Look out for the bleh bleh bleh!"

Len sighed, "Can I go home yet?" Miku was now standing on a boat shaped like a duck on the river, Rin joined her there.

"Leeen, Get on the duck!"

"The bleh bleh bleh are right behind us!"

"I thing I'll take my chances with the upoos and the wahwahs." Len glanced around to make sure no one had wandered into the forest and was laughing at them.

"Oh no! A knarslog has got Len!"

"Quickly, grab onto our tongues!" Miku and Rin's tongues came out and once again wrapped themselves around Len.

"Euogh, Ugh, Really? Again with the tongues?"

* * *

Len was now on the duck with Miku and Rin and they were sailing down the river.

"Ring ring?" Miku asked.

"Helloo?" Rin answered.

"Ring ring."

"He-he-hello?"

"Ring ring."

"Helloo?"

Ring ring."

"He-hellooo?"

Ring ri-"

"You have a bad connection!" Len yelled.

"Time to go down below!" Miku said, ignoring Len. Len's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Into the liquid abyss!" Rin giggled. The duck tipped forward and started going under the water.

"Oh my god... Hey! Hey, I can't swim! Or breathe under water!" Len gulped.

"Ring ring.

"Hello?"

"I'm serious! I'm going to drown!"

"Ring ring"

"Hello?"

"What does this have to do with snowmen?Uaaagghhh"

"Ahblehblehblehblehbleh" The water then went over their heads.

* * *

"See Len? Loook!" Miku asked, they were all now underwater and approaching an underwater ruin.

"This is where we've hidden the snowman!"

"Yeah, to save the world right I'm not going to ask how I'm still alive. You know what I think? I think I died long ago and you two are my eternal punishment."

"You're like a constant downer huh?" Rin inquired.

* * *

The group is walking along the ruins, Len led by Rin and Miku.

"To get to the snowman we first need to pass..."

"The doooor!" Rin pointed to a normal looking door that was standing in front of them in the ruins.

"The dooor!"

"The door?" Len sighed impatiently.

"The door!" Rin answered excitedly.

"What is the door?" Len asked, half thinking that he would regret it.

"The door is everything!" Miku started.

"All that once was and all that will be!"

"The door controls time and space, love and death! The door can see into your mind!"

"The door can see into you soooul!" Rin ended.

"Really? Th-the door can do all that?"

"Heh, no." Rin chuckled. Len glared at her and they continued walking for a while.

"We're almost there Len."

"It's at the end of this- OH MY GOD ITS A WHALE!"

"Noooo whale!" A dark shadow passed over them as they watched the whale pass. Len glared at Miku and Rin, they stared silently at the whale.

"Just a few more steps and its- OH MY GOD ITS A NARWHALE!"

"NOO NARWHALE!" They stood and watched a narwhale pass, its shadow too falling on them.

"Narwhale of death!"

"It's going to kill us!" Miku and Rin peered behind them until the narwhale was past, then they continued.

"It's right up ahead now, you can see th- OH MY GOD ITS A-!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT EACH AND EVERY SEA CREATURE YOU SEE!" Len burst out.

"But Len! They care about you!" Rin said concernedly. Music started playing in the background. A strange light shone down on Len from the surface of the water.

"Oh noo, noo NOO NOOO" Len yelled, his voice going hoarse as he started floating up in the water. Len landed on top of a pillar and a whale-like creature with the face of a goat and long pink hair swam up to him, it started singing.

"When you're feeling all alone,

The world's a drone

And nobody's shown, any love to you"

"I can't tell if you're adorable or creepy." Len blurted, but the mergoat continued singing, leading Len along the sand.

"When, your heart is cold as stone

Just change your tone

Get rid of that groan

And the world will tow"

"Probably gonna go with creepy." Len sighed.

"Come swordfishes" A swordfish swam over.

"Love you!" it sang.

"Jellyfishes" A jelly fish came and did the same as the swordfish.

"Starfish" A starfish floated over.

"I LOVE YOU!" it shouted, strangely it had a purple ponytail...

"You know it's true Catfishes" a catfish swam over and did the same as the jelly fish had done.

"Carp fishes" The carp fish followed the pattern...

"Blo-"

The starfish butted in front of the blowfish and yelled "STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU!"

"In the ocean blue"

A shrimp with brunette hair started rapping,

"lungfish blackfish alligator ice fish armor head hammer head anaconda flathead manta ray sting ray fangtooth moray goblin shark grass carp round river bat ray noodle fish hagfish man'o war ladyfish black eel baby seal sprat koi electric eel lamprey pejeray yellow-edged moray salmon shark sleeper shark feather back and eagle ray"

The mergoat continued singing,

"Well, you can ignore this plea that's fine with me but one day you'll see that my words are true"

"Please stop singing to me" Len pleaded.

"But if, you find that you agree, I guarantee, that you will soon be feeling the love too. Cos swordfishes" A giant stone heart floated up, because of some balloons attached to it.

"Love you"

"Jellyfishes"

"Love you"

Starfish I WANNA BE WITH YOU FOREVER!

"You know it's true"

"Catfishes"

"Love you"

"Carp fishes"

"Love you"

"Blo-"

"STARFISH LOVE ME LOVE ME!"

"In the ocean blueee!" the mergoat hit a really high note and exploded.

Len floated down and landed in front of a pedestal with a snowman on it.

"Well, there goes everyone exploding... Oh hey, look at that. Hey guys! I found the snowman! What did you want me to do?" Len yelled. "Guys?"

Hissssssssss

A green gas came shooting out at Len.

"What the- Oh sleeping gas, of course. Why did I expect any different?" Everything started going fuzzy for him.

Thud, he blacked out and collapsed.

* * *

"Uuugh." Len woke up, he was in the middle of a snowy plain in front of a snowman. "uhh, oh, OH! Where am I?" He yelped, "HEY! What happened to my hair?" a chunk of hid blonde bangs had been cut off. Something caught his eye. His hair was shoved in the snowman for a nose. "Oh come on! Really? What did that accomplish? Why would-"

Something lower caught his eye too, "Oh look, it's my kidney." he sighed. It was wedged into the snowman near the base.

* * *

**Soooo, that ends the charlie the unicorn series, on to the hot topic video, charlie teh unicorn, and of course who could forget, LLAMAS WITH HATS (starring Kaito and Akaito, guess who plays Carl?) haha, I amk having MUCH to much fun with this, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I'm probably not going to do Charlie the Unicorn 4 because its really confusing... D:**


End file.
